


[Podfic of] Logistics of a Three-Person Make-Out Session

by exmanhater



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are there any books in here about sex, d'you think?" Parker asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Logistics of a Three-Person Make-Out Session

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Logistics of a Three-Person Make-Out Session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632432) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1kWX8Q0) [2.11 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 4:36

**Streaming:**  



End file.
